


Champion-Sized Nerves

by DragonbornLives2665



Series: Adventures of Champion Gloria [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Applin Myth, Bede is a wingman, Bede is actually a big softie, Bede/hop is only mentioned and implied, Champion Yuuri | Gloria, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gloria is a huge dork and incredibly shy, I tried and failed with Marnie’s accent, It’s been a year or so since the end of the game’s story, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, gothgfshipping, they’re like 17-18 now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: Gloria gives Marnie an Applin, but runs away before she gets an answer.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Hop, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Adventures of Champion Gloria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048717
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Champion-Sized Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the title. Not sure if I like it.  
> Anyway, I’m back again with some more. Hope you enjoy.

(Gloria)

“I, uh, have somethin’ fer you.” I hesitantly say to the girl in front of me. “U-umm... ‘ere.”

I practically shove the Pokéball into Marnie’s hands before turning and running away, down the path leading away from her gym and Spikemuth. I don’t stop until I am nearly through the route 9 tunnel.

“Stupid! Stupid! _Coward_!” I am too busy berating myself to notice someone in front of me until it is too late.

“Watch it!” A familiar voice shouts angrily and I realize I pretty much shoved Bede. “Oh. It’s you.”

“S-sorry, Bede.” I mumble and look him over quickly. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

He sighs and his glare disappears. “No, I am fine.”

We sit in silence for a while before the Fairy type gym leader turns and starts walking away. He gets a few steps before turning back to me.

“You coming? I assume you were heading to Hammerlocke.”

“O-oh, not really. I just needed to get... away from Spikemuth...” I mumble and look down at my boots, kicking a pebble.

“Away? Are you and Marnie fighting? I was under the assumption you are best friends.”

“I-I... C-can we not talk about it here?” I ask as I start walking passed him.

“Fine. But we will talk about this.” I glance over at the young man with an eyebrow raised. “We are not... close... but you are my boyfriend’s best mate. I don’t want him all upset about you being upset or whatever.”

I feel a grin pulling my lips as I laugh a little.

“Awww, you _actually_ care...” I tease him as we exit the tunnel. “Seriously though, thanks.”

(A few minutes and some food later)

“Let me get this straight...” He begins, but I cut him off with a giggle.

“Neither of us is straight.”

“Quiet.” He glares half-heartedly. “I am _trying_ to help you.”

I laugh again. “Sorry, sorry. Continue.”

“You caught an Applin.”

“Yup.” I pop the p a bit because I know it annoys him. 

I love antagonizing him for the heck of it. Though I have toned it down a bit since Hop asked me to.

“You planned to give it to Marnie.”

“Yup.”

He narrows his eyes a bit, but doesn’t comment on me obviously trying to be a pest.

“Who you have had a crush on since the Challenge Season last year.”

“Y-yup... Pretty much since I met ‘er.”

“You gave her the Applin.”

“Y-yup...”

“And immediately... ran away. Before she even knew what you gave her.”

Now I just nod, my face probably the same color as the top of the Pokéball I shoved into Marnie’s hands.

He sighs and rubs a hand down his face. “You have to go back and talk to her about this. You do know that, correct?”

“I-I know... I just... can’t.” I mumble and pull my navy colored hoodie’s hood up, hiding my blue dyed undercut.

I’m thankful I generally get overlooked. I can still blend in to crowds and such as Champion. Even with my rather unique hairstyle and the fact I am always wearing my Champion shirt (it’s usually hidden under my hoodie like today).

“What would Hop say in this moment?” Bede pinches his nose he mutters. Glancing at his Rotom phone as it lights up and seeming to think for a second before speaking to me again. “Yes. You can. Where’s that spirit? The one that gets you through all the interviews?”

“Y-you mean that fake confidence? I-I... I don’t know...” I admit quietly. “I normally can shove my fears into the darkest part of my mind and... Just do it. You know?” I slump down in my chair a bit more. “B-but I just can’t do it with these fears... They’re too powerful.”

“What fears are these? The ones that are seeming too powerful?”

“Marnie is my best friend.” I stop and chuckle a little. “Don’t let Hop know he is number 2 now.”

Bede chuckles as well. “I won’t.”

“I don’t wanna mess it up. Like, what if she hates me now? I-I... Oh god, I messed it all up, didn’t I?!” I let my head fall into my hands.

“Ya didn’t.”

I jump at the new voice and turn, nearly falling out of my chair when I see Marnie there.

“M-Marnie!” I shout before catching myself and lowering my voice. “H-h-hi.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Bede walking away.

“Ya... ya gave me an Applin...” Marnie begins, drawing my full attention.

“I-I...” I try before clearing my throat and standing up. “I-if it’s not obvious, uh, now... I really like you. I-I’d honestly like to... um, be more then friends, I guess.” I see her cheeks are red and backtrack quickly, terrified she is angry. “B-but if y-you don’t want to... i-it’s fine! I swear!”

“NO!” She shouts and people stop for a moment to look at her before returning to what they were doing. I myself am taken aback by hearing her yell.

I have only heard her raise her voice a few times. A couple to be heard over the rabble that is Team Yell. And a couple others to make it so her Pokémon could hear her during battle.

Never have I heard her sound so emotional, so I stop my rambling and babbling immediately. My teeth practically clacking together as I snap my jaw shut.

“No.” She repeats, at a more acceptable volume this time. “No.”

“N-no?” I ask.

“No, I don’t want that.”

“Oh... well, then I-I’ll just go... Sorry.” I go to take a step when she grabs my arm.

“Stop an’ jus’ listen, Gloria.”

I turn back to her and nod. “I-I’m listenin’...”

“I don’t wanna be friends...” My heart sinks a lot. “Or even jus’ more then friends.” Now I am confused. Where is she going with this?

Marnie takes in a deep breath before meeting my eyes intently.

“I-I want ta be yer girlfriend.”

“Y-you wanna...” My eyes widen as I trail off.

“Y-yes.” I can tell she is nervous now. It is hard to tell with her always generally passive expression, but I can tell.

“I-I...” I hold out a hand hesitantly to her, as if she would change her mind and run away screaming back to Spikemuth.

She grabs it with her own and intertwines our fingers with a small smile. My heart is soaring now as I move a little closer to her, wary not to mess up.

“C’mere.” Marnie uses out connected hands to tug me even closer.

I am so close... Her eyes are pretty...

She blushes darkly and I realize I just said that out loud.

“C-can I kiss you?” I ask and look up a bit to meet her eyes again.

Curse her being a little taller. Well, not really curse... I kinda like this...

Her pressing her lips to mine cuts off my thoughts.

I could die here. Just overload and die. Pretty girl... Pretty Marnie... My girlfriend... Kissing me...

I’m in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, wasn’t sure how to wrap this up exactly, so there is some Gloria malfunctioning and being a gay disaster


End file.
